An Unscheduled Encounter
by Ravenous Oranges
Summary: Chapter 526 spin off. Hiashi's thoughts when faced by his brother on the battle field. One-shot, Rated T for mild language.   Constructive criticism welcome!


**A/N: I read the latest chapter (526) and couldn't help but to do something about the brothers. It was too emotional to resist. I'm not very happy with the way it turned out, but thought I would upload it anyway. **

**Contains a sort of spoiler from Chapter 526**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

The unfamiliar prickle of tears startled Hyuuga Hiashi out of his sombre memories, blinking furiously and shaking his head to rid himself of the overflowing emotions he was feeling at that moment. He was a Hyuuga and should compose himself as such. Heaven knows he had given his children enough lectures on the subject! So why did he feel like such a hypocrite when staring into the emotionless eyes of his brother. A feeling he was unaccustomed to clenched at his gut and the Hyuuga head couldn't bring himself to face the analytical gaze of his younger twin, his younger _dead_ twin.

"Hiashi-sama?" Hizashi addressed him in a tone void of anything but vague surprise.

Sweet Kami, he was trembling now. How the in the hell could he bring himself to fight Neji's father, Hinata's uncles, his own twin for God's sake. Hiashi swallowed dryly, keeping his voice steady he answered with a painful grimace "Hizashi."

The man that mirrored him perfectly except for that _awful _vivid green seal against his forehead smiled, it was an empty smile one with no feeling. He raised his eyes to the sky and in that same vague tone he pondered aloud. "I guess I defied the Main branches will. It's funny how we ended up on different sides of this war. This must be my punishment for getting in the way of destiny."

The usually composed Hyuuga head felt nauseous. He kept silent, for fear of letting his stomach contents come back up.

Hizashi's eyes fell back down to his brother, and he continued in that vague emotionless voice"Hiashi-sama..." the man paused and shook his head "My brother. I am sorry...The branch family is supposed to protect the Main branch. Yet here I stand as your enemy." All too familiar veins made themselves present, somehow enhancing the green mark on his forehead. "I have no control over my body, this must be my punishment for imposing myself on the main branch.. This is my fate"

Anger flashed through Hiashi, how dare he. Punishment! Punishment for what! For sacrificing himself? More anger accosted him. Anger at himself, at the elders, at the whole fucking Hyuuga clan.

All seeing eyes, he could've scoffed. They saw externally, but could they see internally. The whole system is messed up. Why couldn't he have seen it before now? For a clan to pride themselves in such eyes, they were extremely blind to anything else.

Raising his own vein surrounded eyes to meet the gaze of his brother, he brought his hand up defiantly "There is no such fate! Neji and Hinata are out there fighting side by side to prove that. The main branch has been blind. This isn't about branch family protecting the main family! This is about comrades protecting comrades!"

Hiashi's gut clenched again. His children, he had been awful to them. So preoccupied in clan affairs he had not been there for them when it mattered. He knew nothing about his daughters and nephew outside training.

Hizashi eye's softened, they held an underlying sadness "I'm sorry...brother" he muttered. Charging forwards with hands glowing blue he began to strike at his sibling.

The Hyuuga head deflected the blow, his eyes narrowed in determination "Me too.. brother."

The two Hyuuga were locked in combat, hands glowing dangerously. Hiashi solidified his resolve. He was fighting for the Hyuuga clan, for the freedom of the branch family. His Byakugan pulsed, Hiashi Hyuuga was going to make it out of this alive. For his family, for his clan and especially for his twin brothers memory.

* * *

**I know, that was pretty fail. I want to thank you for reading it though! *Salutes***

**Review and tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
